Who is it?
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: AU Starts at episode eleven, different deaths and different killer. Charecter death AbbyxJimmy A little AbbyxHenry TrishxHenry Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for episode 11-13**

**Summary: So, Cal and Chloe live. And so does Trish. The accomplice changes. The child does not. No flames please. I understand some won't like who I choose to die. But that's the way it goes. (Will be AbbyxJimmy and TrishxHenry!)*Character death (Duh), AbbyxHenry AbbyxJimmy TrishxHenry**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Henry ******** Or anyone else in Harper's Island just this idea! **

**P.O.V.'s will be marked in bold since they will have to change for deaths. Starts in the tunnels looking for Chloe.**

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

"Is your fiancé willing to die for you?" His voice, so menacing, said to me. Cal. CAL! He wanted Cal. NO! He can't have him. Cal will not die! He will not!

Wakefeild left. It was so dark and wet. There was a awful smell in here. I just wanted to be safe in Cal's arms. I just want Cal. I want him to be safe though. I hope he isnn't looking for me. God only knows what Wakefeild would do to him. And that can't happen. Cal HAS to stay safe. He has to.

"CHLOE! CHLOE!" That british accent cut through the air. I let out a sigh. He sounded fine.

"CAL!? I'M OVER HERE! CAL!" I was in hysterics. Cal came looking for me. What did I do to deserve him? He really loved me.

"YES! YES SWEETIE I HERE YOU! KEEP YELLING!" He was to nice to me. He really was.

"OH,CAL! CAL! CAL!" His face came into veiw. "CAL!" He was wounded. That I could tell. Something happened to his shoulder. I need to ask later. He was strougling to open the lock on the grate. He gave up and shot the lock.

"Here Chloe. Take my hand." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out. I immediately put my lips on his.

"Chloe. I love you, I do, but we have to go. Wakefield is right behind us." Quickly agreeing I got up. "One last thing. Chloe, will you marry me?" Now I was really criyng.

"YES! Yes…" I didn't think about it. It was atoumatic. I loved him, he loved me. He grabbed my hand and we were running. We went on the bridge. Once we got to the barrier I looked back. Wakefeild was just stepping on the bridge.

"Chloe go! CHLOE! JUST GO!!" What? He-he- he was sacrificing himself. But, I went anyway. Maybe if I went faster he could make it. I went around as fast as I could. Cal had moments left.

"CAL! CAL! PLEASE! COME ON! CAL!" I screamed. He had to live. He had to. He turned aaround and climbed. Wakefeild got his leg. Cal screamed out in pain. I saw the blood dripping from his right calf. But he just made it. He got to the side I was on. We both backed away bafore Wakefeild could stab us threw the barrier.

"Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal." I kept chanting. He made it. We made it.

"Chloe. Shhh, shh. It's ok. Your safe now. Your safe. Were safe." He murmered the comferting words over and over to me.

"Are you ok? Is your leg ok? What happened to your shoulder? Cal, are you alright?" I had to know. I had to.

"Well, I'm fine. My leg is fine. And nothing, nothing happened to my shoulder." I could tell he was leaving something out. I just don't know what..

"Cal. I know your not telling me. Please, tell me. Oh and Nikki and Shane... they…they, Wakefeild got them in the Cannery." Maybe if I told him something he would tell me.

"Well, you remember when those shots went off? When Sully and I were leaving. Well one hit me, but I'm fine. Don't panic. Everything is alright. I'm not hurt, nor am I in pain." He-he-he was shot? What?

We reached the end by Henry and Abby.

"Are you ok? We saw what Wakefeild did to your leg, Cal. You really shouldn't walk on it." Henry said.

"Oh, I know. Docter, remember?" Cal tried making a joke out of it. That's my Cal.

"Come on we need to get out of here. Back to the Sheriff's attic. Wakefeild was right behind us." I said, voice shaking.

"Yeah, Chloe's right. We don't need someone else killed." Abby agreed with me. We walked back to the tunnels where we met up with Sully and Danny. Sully looked up to where Wakefeild was. All eyes followed, he seemed to lock eyes with all of us. He ran back as fast as he could. And so did we. On the way back the tunnels were silent. Once we were all out, we went to the attic as fast as we could.

**Madison's P.O.V.**

Mommy was going through the files we found on Jimmy. I hope she's not mad at me for finding them. Mommy has seemed sad latley. And she always looks EXTRA sad when I bring Daddy up. Mommy turns her head when there was a banging on the door. She looked tword it, I think it's just the others. The ones that didn't go away. I think Mommy thinks that to. She goes to the door and opens it. My new friend came out with a long knife in his hand. Mommy let out a scream. She seemed afraid of him. I wonder why?

"MADISON! GET BEHIND ME!" I do as I'm told. Mommy picks up a metal box that looks REALLY heavy. My friend comes next to Mommy and she throws the box at him. It hits him in the shin and he falls down in pain. It looked really painful. Mommy ggrabbed me and pushed me down the stairs. My friend comes up behind Mommy and puts the knife next to her head.

"MOMMY!" I screamed. Maybe she could tell him he had a mix-up. Why would he want to hurt her? She turned her head and my Friend put the knife in my Mommy's head. Her blood splattered all over me. I screamed as loud as I could until my Friend stuck the knife in my side and it hurt! It really hurt. But I couldn't scream. It hurt but then with one last motion he jabbed up and my vision went blank. 'Mommy' was all I could think of.

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

We were about 50 feet from the house when we heard Madison scream. Everyone but Cal ran to the house as fast as we could. Once we got inside Madison and Shea were dead. Madison was still bleeding. Abby checked Madison's pulse, while Sully checked Shea's. Sully shaked his head when Abby said "I HAVE A PULSE!" She performed C.P.R. and Madison was breathing again. Cal came with towels and put them on her would, applying presure.

"I don't know. Maybe she will live. It all depends. I don't have proper tools and equipment that I would at a hospital. It's a huge maybe." Cal said while performong some kind of check for more wounds I think.

"But it's possibilty? I need to know what to tell Trish." Henry was concerned. He was thinking of what Trish would do. Oh, I see why he is so concerned. First her Mother, then her Father, her Step-mother, and now Shea and maybe Madison. That would be hard, mentaly and phisicaly.

"Well, tell her that Madison is in critical condition and I am trying to save her." Cal said. He was engrossed in his work. Saving Madison's life. Oh, Cal. I can see why I picked him.

"Um, we still have a big problem." Danny's voice cut through the air.

"What, Danny?" All eyes were on him.

"We don'y know who the killer is. It could be one of us. There aren't many locals left. I heard there are about 20 of them. And Wakefeild is still out there." Way to down the possibilty of a little girl living, Danny.

**I'm happy about how this chapter went. I feel so bad for killing off Shea though! Ugh, she was one of my favorites but I already have it all planned out! So reaveiw and tell me what you think! Any guesses for the killer? And, please no flames. And yes I know, I can't kill people off very well. SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored so I thought I would update this story. Oh, and once this story is done I will write more Harper's Island fanfictions. And check out my profile for Twilight fanfictions!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.**

**Cal's P.O.V.**

Madison had a small chance of living. A very small chance at living. I really hope she will that would be awful if she died. She's so young. Barley started her life. To have it end in such a tragic way, that would be horrible. At least I have my Chloe with me. Oh, now I sound self-absorbed.

"Cal, hey, Trish wants to see her." Sully was right outside the door. I never thought about the friendship between us. I always thought he would treat me like the outsider I am. It's nice to have a friend.

"Ok, send her in." I called out. The door opened and a crying Trish walked inside. Henry was guiding her in.

"Oh, Madison. Madison, Madison, Madison." Trish kept chanting, over and over. I got up from my position by the bed and walked over to Henry.

"A word please?" Henry and I walked to the corner. "Yes, I was wondering how is she? I may be a doctor but I know about trauma, and I need to know if Trish has any." I asked of Henry.

"Well, she's as good as I think anyone would be. She cried ever since I told her Madison was injured. She fell down a couple times, while she was sobbing. Seems upset you know? Well, of course she would but, still. It was hard to see her like that. I love her Cal. I really do." Henry seemed almost as sad as Trish. I hope there relationship will last through this ordeal. I can recall some patients leaving each other after a traumatizing event. I really hope that doesn't happen to Trish and Henry. I really do.

"Well, it seems Trish will be ok. Of course she will grieve and cry, but I think her mental well-being is just fine. And so is yours. But, I must warn you be careful with her. If she wants to talk, talk. But, if she doesn't don't. I have seen relationships diminish after events, somewhat like this. Keep her close, but not to close. Ok, Henry?" As long as he understood it should be alright.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Cal. Really. I'm glad Chloe brought you to the wedding. I am really grateful. Hey, what happened to your shoulder? Are you ok? Well besides the leg." Oh, great. I'll have to explain the bullet to everyone know.

"Oh that? I'm fine. When Sully and I were leaving I got shot. Sully removed the bullet and that was that. No problem." I really hope this will be the worst news. Me getting shot. Something else would be worse. We don't need anymore deaths.

"Ok." Henry walked away from me to Trish. I stayed to give them a little bit of privacy.

"Cal? Cal? Can you look at something for us?" Abby's voice came from the kitchen. I walked out of the bedroom. Trish and Henry came with me. All of us were there besides Sully and Danny.

"What is it. I-" That's when I saw Jimmy's leg. Oh, great. I have my leg, Madison's live, and now Jimmy's fractured leg. The bone was sticking out and he was un-conscious.

"Love, get me towels. Henry get me tape. Abby, get me blankets and pillows. Trish get me a heavy object, like a weight." They all went to get their objects. Chloe gave me towels, which I put under his leg. Henry gave me the tape, and I taped up the towels around his leg. Abby gave me the blanket and I put that around Jimmy. I put the pillows next to me. My hands were already sterile. "Abby, I need you to put the pillows under Jimmy's leg once I tell you to. Henry lift jimmy's leg up when I say." I grabbed the weight Trish had gave me. It wasn't to heavy, just right. I pushed on Jimmy's bone until it was in it's spot. "Henry NOW!" Henry and I lifted Jimmy's leg. "Abby." She put the pillows under his leg as fast as humanly possible. I grabbed some of the blanket. "Abby, is this sterile?"

"Yes, I got it by Madison's bed." Ok good, that's where all of the sterile blankets were. I put the blanket on his leg and pressed it down with the weight to prevent bleeding.

"Abby you stay by Jimmy and tell me when he wakes up. Or if he starts turning red and/or has excessive bleeding from his leg. Chloe, come with me to help with Madison. Ok?" I really hope this works out. Abby and Chloe agreed and I went with My Chloe to Madison's room. Chloe ran ahead, playing another one of her little games. I smiled to myself. Until I heard a blood-curdling scream, from the kitchen. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could, Chloe following.

The scene looked normal except for Sully's hands. They were covered in blood. And that is very bad, in case you haven't noticed.

"Sully?" Trish's voice was so soft I wasn't sure anyone else had heard it.

"Guys, it's not what you think! I was with Danny in the tunnels and-," Henry cut him off.

"DANNY?!?!" Ok, Henry was pissed. That much was known.

"Yeah, Danny. Listen I didn't kill him, and he's alive. Or I think he his he left to find something. But we were in the tunnels when he felt something wet once we got to the light we realized it was blood. Ok, there was someone's blood in the tunnels. And we don't know whose. So Danny went to find out. He told me to come back here, I don't know why. But you gotta believe me, I didn't do anything. I swear." He looked at me, knowing I might be his only friend at this point.

"Well, if we all know are blood types I can check, but it won't give us much information." I spoke calmly. Perhaps that's what we all needed. Some relaxation. But we all know that won't happen until the killer's dead. A chorus of 'Yes' rang through-out the house. "Ok then, Sully come here, I need some of the blood. Oh, does anyone know Danny's blood type?" I needed to know that.

"Yeah, I do. I had to do blood-typing with him in college. He's O-." Sully said, so Danny has a rare blood type. Once I figured the blood type I went to check on Madison. She was an O+. I checked her vitals to, she seemed fine. I walked back to check on Jimmy, he was awake now.

"Jimmy? Do you feel ok?" I asked of him.

"Uh, oh, um, yeah, fine." He slurred some of his words, obviously groggy.

"Ok, this is my last question. Do you know your blood type?" I needed to know this to, since there was a good chance of the blood belonging to him, since his fracture wasn't clean.

"Uh, yeah, A+. Why?" Can't blame him for wondering.

"Thanks. And it doesn't matter, if you really want to know I'm sure Abby will explain everything." I left once Abby started explaining things. "So, the blood type is, B-. Does anyone have that?" I asked of the small group.

"Yeah, I do." Abby spoke up. All eyes went to her. "But I don't know how my blood would be down there."

"Well you went down there when we were searching for Beth remember? And you found Madison." Henry said, I could tell he was very confused.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I bet it was when that person grabbed me. Yeah, that's got to be it, if that's my blood."  
"There's a chance that it's not. Does anyone know Beth's? It could be hers." I said. I should've thought about that earlier.

"No, it's not Beth's. She had AB-." Trish replied, still sounding upset. Henry rubbed her back, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Someone grabbed you?!?!" Jimmy said at a normal level, but what is shouting to him.

"Shhh. It's ok Jimmy, I'm fine. Don't hurt yourself, please." Abby looked at him until he somewhat quieted down, he still was mumbling profanities under his breath. He loved Abby, and Abby loved him. So far Danny and Sully are the only ones without a significant other. Although we all know of Sully's conflicts with women.

"So where is Danny now? Why did you just let him go? We don't need another person dead." Just as Henry said this Danny walked towards us. Drenched in blood.

"I don't know who it was, but guys, it was two this time. A local, I think, and her baby. They were down there, in the tunnels. Dude, it was awful. The baby was cut up into pieces and the mom…she…she, she had cuts everywhere and her neck was slit but not enough to kill her and there was a stab wound and, and, and, oh god I want to get off this Island." Danny seemed disgusted. I can't blame him. Seeing that would be awful. I've seen some nasty deaths in my work but none of them were easy to look at, even as I approached my 7th year.

Danny spoke for all of us. We all wanted off the Island.

**Ok, no deaths in this chapter. I didn't feel like killing two people in one day. So review. And if any of you guess right I will give you a small hint every time, and you can get as many as you deserve! Oh and you can guess three times. Got this off of a fanfic called ****Harper's Island 2**** so thank that author for the idea! AND NOW GO REVIEW! PWEASE?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I love this story and I'm totally neglecting my other stories...oh well. So here is this one :P (Oh and about the previous chapter, for guessing I meant the next death, my bad. I forgot about that tiny little detail...)**

**Disclaimer: NO! I'M SO DEPRESSED TO! I WANT TO OWN HENRY!!!**

**Sully's P.O.V.**

I so agree with Danny. I WANT OFF! This really just sucks. Because I can tell people STILL think I did it. Ugh. For the record...I didn't do it! Cal might be the only one who believes me. Great. Cal isn't so bad, though. Chloe really loves him. Still don't know why...but she loves him.

"Yeah, Danny you speak for everyone. I want to go home! It's not fair! I miss home! Why? TRISH WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO GET MARRIED ON THIS STUPID ISLAND!?!" Chloe screamed at Trish. Wow, great. We have a PMSing woman over here. Yay.

"Love. I don't think they expected it to be like this. Well, I hope they didn't. Chloe, come on. Let's go over here." Cal took Chloe's arm and they walked to the corner, discussing something....

"Ok. We need to get off the Island. We don't need anymore deaths. Does anyone know where a boat is? I can get us to Washington from there." Way to go Henry! Maybe we will get off.

"Uh, there might be one in someone's garage. We could look." Danny said hopefully. That's when I realized something....

"Guys. OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MUFFIN?!?!?!" Muffin is lost! She's probably scared wherever she is.

"Yeah Sully's right. Muffin is missing! Oh no! CALL THE POLICE!" Danny mocked me.

"Hey, shut up. You haven't found your soul mate yet. I miss her." Oh, Muffin. I really do miss you. "But we have bigger problems. How are we supposed to go out there if Wakefield is right outside? I am not digging out another bullet." Ugh. Cal had to live, A) because he's a doctor, and B) because Chloe would kill me if he died.

"What?" Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell Danny bout that.

"Nothing. Cal got shot. Almost died. And he told me to take out the bullet." Big understatement.

"That's not quite what happened, Sully." Cal said from behind me.

"Sully's right. Wakefield is probably outside, with a gun. And Cal doesn't need another patient. We need to be reasonable." Henry always was a bit of a downer.

"So we either risk our lives trying to get off the Island, or we risk our lives staying inside." Abby spoke up for the first time.

"Henry, Abby's right. I would rather die trying, then just die." Trish looked up to Henry behind her.

"I guess your right...," Henry seemed not to sure about this. "But who will go?" And that right there was the hard part.

"I can dig a bullet out fairly well...I'll go." Wow, that might be the stupidest decision of my life.

"I'll go to. Cal shouldn't go though. He has enough wounds." Abby said from the counter, with Jimmy on it.

"Ok, we need one more person. I'll go." Henry kissed Trish and left with Abby and I.

"Abby, I'm sorry for bringing you here. It must be twice as difficult then it is for us." Henry was still beating himself up, over this.

"Dude. You didn't know. And stop talking like your going to die. Don't worry. I'll knock that bastard out and Abby will get the honors of killing him." Wow. I come up with good plans.

"Ha-ha. Ok Sully...that works." Henry said with a small smile on his face. We all had guns, thank god.

"Nice, Sully. But you still don't get to sleep with me." Ugh, Abby always teases me about that. Can't let it go.

"Hey Abby. That's not very nice. You should-." I was cut off with a loud bang. A gunshot. "HELL NO! IDIOT'S SHOOTING AGAIN!" He can never give up can he?!?! We all ran to the nearest building. About five feet away from the door, someone was hit. And hit badly. Blood splattered on all of us. I looked around and Henry was standing up.

"SHIT!" Henry and I picked up Abby, and we ran into the shed.

"HENRY! GET STERILE STUFF!" I screamed out,

"WHAT THE HECK?!?! WHAT IS STERILE STUFF???" Yeah I need to be more descriptive.

"Uh, first aid kit. ABBY! ABBY! ABBY! ABBY!" I screamed in her ear. Cal didn't stay awake long but Abby needs to, since the shot is closer to her heart...I think.

"Oh, ugh, um, oh." She groaned and moaned and all of that. Henry returned with the first aid kit and I used what I could. Henry got the job of keeping her awake. He seemed to be doing a good job.

"Ok, it's out. Uh, stitches. Ok here we go." I repeated what I did with Cal, hoping it would work this time to. "Ok. The bleeding stopped, ah, gauze. There. Ok, that's done. Uh, tape. Ok found that. Ok um. That should be it. Is she alive?" Saving a corpse isn't very good.

"Yeah. She's semi-awake. She kinda shut her eyes but she keeps mumbling something, over and over. It's to quiet for me to hear."

"Ok, that's good. I guess. Now we look for a boat."

"It will get bullet holes going back, though."

"Yes. But it will help protect us, going back."

"Oh, yeah. I guess your right." With that we separated and started looking for a boat. After about 20 minutes of looking I was about to give up.

"FOUND ONE!" Henry said from across the room. I went over and helped him get it out of the binding it was in. There were 4 large holes in it though. Ugh.

"WAIT! The sides are big enough to put Abby in it! And we could put our legs in those holes. There's enough room for us to still move them. And if we bend down, it should work." Henry thought of.

"Ok. We can play boat for Halloween." Were going to look like freaks. We loaded Abby in so that she wasn't by the holes. Henry stepped in the back, and I in front. We both bent down.

"On the count of three run! Run your ass off! 1, 2, THREE!' We ran as fast as possible and broke through the door. We ran and got some shots fired at us, but they were stuck in the boat. We heard the laughter from the Sheriff's house. Yeah, can't blame them. I would laugh to.

"OW!" Henry screamed from the back. We started losing pace.

"WHAT?!?!"

"MY LEG, IT WAS SHOT! JUST KEEP GOING!" Ugh, great. Cal's taking care of this one. We made it to the house and that's when they noticed Abby and Henry's condition.

"HENRY!" Trish ran over to his side. They helped get him out as I let the boat down gently. I took Abby out and they all saw she was, well, better then Henry, in a way. Except for Jimmy.

"ABBY!" Wow, he's loud.

"DUDE! She's fine! I got the bullet out. It sucked though. First Aid kits need more supplies in them." Cal laughed from behind me.

"I don't think they were made to remove bullets, Sully." He left then with the crowd carrying Henry. There was a scream followed by Cal telling Trish that he's going to bleed at some point. Wow. Someone's got a strong stomach.

I put Abby down by Jimmy and walked off, to get some food. Once I got in the kitchen I screamed like a little girl.

On the floor was Danny. Cut up into pieces. Just like he described the dead baby in the tunnels. His blood was everywhere. And on the fridge, written in blood was;

'_You thought I was dead. What a nice little secret.'_

Oh, shit.

**Yeah, I like that one. OH DANNY! I LIKED YOU! Your death in the show kinda sucked though. And uh, reveiw! Thanks, even though I gave away the killer with that ending oh, well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh. This will be a hard chapter for me to write. SOMETHING happens to a favorite character of mine. Wah. Oh well. Here we go. **

**BUT I had to write this: Sully screamed like a little girl…hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I could ask for Henry and Trish on Twitter though. And maybe Sully.**

**Trish's P.O.V.**

So, I might not be good with blood. Sue me. But we all ran as fast as we could to the kitchen, where the scream came from. None of us know who screamed. It was really high-pitched. As I entered the kitchen Sully was on the counter and Danny was on the floor. Blood was everywhere, and I screamed my head off.

"SULLY! STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN! YOU WILL BANG YOUR HEAD!" Henry tried to calm Sully down. And it seemed to work, Sully got down and…there were tears in his eyes. This awful wedding really changed him. At least it had one good outcome. If he lives to get off the island.

"Sully? What does that mean?" Jimmy said, pointing to the words written in blood. I screamed, again.

"Uh, I'm not sure. But I have a pretty good guess." Sully seemed distant. As if he was somewhere else in his mind. Danny and Sully were really close, brothers really.

"Well it would be nice for you to tell us." Jimmy sounded pissed. Why? He didn't really know Danny.

"Uh, you know how Booth went home? On a family emergency? Well, Malcolm said that he shot himself in the woods, but we agreed not to tell anyone, until the Sheriff came. And that never happened. I guess Danny and I both forgot.

"I don't see Booth doing this. I really don't." Henry said. Henry got out of bed? Cal had removed the bullet, in record time, but he was supposed to be in bed.

"Henry? Go back to bed. You need rest. This isn't good for your recovery." Cal shooed him off.

"Yeah, like that's happening. But, really? Booth, plus if Malcolm said he died I'm pretty sure he's dead." Henry turned to Sully.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Come on. Malcolm said he got shot in the leg and bleed out. So, he could have faked it. But, it could be Wakefield trying to scare us. I don't know." Now Sully started to really cry. He turned and left. So did Henry, to go after him.

"If Booth died I doubt he is the killer. It's just not logical, for him to be the killer." Chloe tried reasoning with us. Sully came running in the room.

"Guys, all the locals just went to the Marina. Wakefield has to be planning something!" Ugh, great.

"How would you know. You can't see the Marina from here." Jimmy turned to look at him.

"I found a telescope. I was looking for Wakefield." Sully rushed all of his words.

"Wait. You? Just you? Where's Henry?" I asked, looking around the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" Sully shouted and pounded his fist on the counter. "Now Henry's gone? Great, just great." My entire world crashed around me. My Henry was gone. My Henry. Henry. Henry. HENRY! I was crying my eyes out when Chloe came over to me.

"Trish, we WILL find Henry. We will. I promise." Chloe tried comforting me.

"This didn't work with anyone else. Why would they want Henry?" I cried in her shoulder.

"Uh, they wouldn't." His voice came from the door. "Sorry, Trish, I had to take care of something. I'm really sorry Trish. I didn't mean to scare-," He was cut off by a huge 'BANG'. Everyone in the house screamed.

"CAL! CAL! CAL!" Chloe screamed from my left.

"CHLOE, BABY, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Cal screamed from my right.

"ABBY! ABBY! ABBY!" Jimmy screamed, he was somewhere by the door I think.

"Jimmy?" Abby's weak voice was right next to me.

"HENRY! HENRY! HENRY!" He was closest to the explosion.

"I'M HERE TRISH!" His voice was muffled by something. I got up and gave Abby to Jimmy. Cal and Chloe were already in the corner hugging each other. I ran to where Henry's voice was and found him covered in plaster.

"HENRY!" I screamed louder then before. I grabbed some of the plaster and moved it. I took the big piece and moved it, little by little, until it was off him.

"Sully." Cal said from the corner.

"SULLY?!?!" We all screamed at once. No answer. We ran to the living room, where Sully was watching the locals. He wasn't there. No body, no anything. Except for a message. In blood, again.

'_I won't kill him, don't worry. But he will be on the brink of death, when/if you find him. And yes, it's me. Booth.'_

No, no, no, no, no. NO! He would torture Sully, until we came after him. And then he would kill us all. NO!

"Why is he doing this to us? What did we ever do to him? Sully never tried anything with Booth. They were friends." Chloe's voice was muffled by Cal's shoulder, which she was crying into.

"Booth is crazy. He's killing people. I doubt he cares about friends. And he knows Sully is strong. He won't pass out when he gets whacked in the head." Henry's voice was pained.

"I feel so awful. I did this to all of us. I brought all of us here. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" I cried in Henry's shoulder.

"Hey, Trish you didn't do anything. You didn't do ANYTHING! This is John Wakefield's fault. Not yours, Henrys, or any of us." Chloe told me.

I hope we all get out of here. I hope Henry gets out of here.

**So how many people did I piss off? And Sully's not dead…yet. Just kidding. I doubt he will die. I love him to much. And it would suck to be there. Unless your Trish, and you have Henry. So review. And if you have idea's I will take them. Even if you want me to change the killer, I can work that in, if I like the idea, of course. And yes Booth is the killer right now. Because if Booth wasn't the killer it would be Danny, and I like Danny…even if I did kill him.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I like this story to much…oh well. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Andy and Jess.**

**Sully's P.O.V.**

Oh god. Come on, when the blast happens, the fire was so big no one besides us could survive. Wakefield wants us to be last. And right as I'm about to find the others Booth and Wakefield show up with a boarding knife. Great. Booth comes at me with the knife and almost cuts my finger off, and goes to write something on the wall. Wakefield had come up from behind me to tape my mouth, so I can't scream. And the last thing I can remember is a gun coming at me full force and knocking me out.

Now I'm in some small, dark, damp, musky cellar and it really sucks. My head is throbbing and my ears are bleeding. At least the tape is off my mouth. Booth is right next to me, I can only see him because he has a flashlight in his hand.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Making my head throb more.

"What? I didn't do anything. Your alive aren't you?" His mouth contorts into a half smile-half frown. And I know I'm doomed.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I awoke to plaster and Jimmy. I didn't open my eyes until some one grabbed me and put me next to Jimmy. I let out a tiny sigh of relief. It didn't last long. Jimmy and I stayed here until the others came back.

"What? What is it? What happened?" I asked, turning towards a crying Trish and Chloe.

"It's Booth. He and Wakefield took Sully. There going to torture him. Until we find him. Then he's going to kill all of us!" Chloe said through her tears.

"Madison just woke up. I need to go tend to her. I'll be right back." Cal said before walking close to the door. Henry wouldn't let him.

"No. We have to stay together. Separating will only get us killed." And he was right.

"Your right. But I need to check on Madison." And with that we all left with Cal. Jimmy and I in the back. Once Cal got to the room, holding Madison, he did routine checks. Then something out of the ordinary happened.

"I killed Mommy. I did." She said, to a room full of shocked faces.

"No, no you didn't sweetheart." Trish was the first to speak.

"Yes I did. John Wakefield was my new friend. I told him where we were. I killed Mommy." Everyone looked at each other. No one knew what to say to that.

"Madison. Did you tell him where we were when Trish left for the church?" Henry said in a loving tone.

"Uh-huh. And some guy from the wedding party was there to. He had REALLY funny glasses on!"

"Booth." All of us muttered.

"No, he said his name was Joel." Madison's voice carried through out the house.

"Ok, thanks Sweetie." I spoke up. Madison had a scared look on her face. We didn't need to worry her any more.

"Abby, do you think she did that intentionally?" Jimmy whispered so only I heard.

"No. I don't think she realized what happened. Or what she was doing. I don't think she even knew he was bad."

"I don't know. She's one creepy girl…."

"Jimmy! Don't blame a little girl for her mother's death!" I whacked him in the head, causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"Sorry."

We all left, besides Cal and Chloe. They stayed with Madison, because we all agreed she can't be alone. Trish and Henry were in a corner; Trish was sleeping on Henry's lap. While Jimmy and I talked about Sully.

"Jimmy? Do you think Sully's alive?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Abby, if they killed people because they like it, which I'm sure they do, I don't think they will keep him alive. It's probably just to lure us to our death."

"I think he is. But I' sure he's in a lot of pain. I don't think they'll keep him alive though. I'm going to miss him."

"He's not dead yet." Henry said from the corner.

"Sure." Jimmy replied back to him. Henry just smiled and turned his attention to Trish's sleeping form.

"I hope he lives. Sully's strong." I mused. And he was. I heard a booming laugh from, what seemed like, Cal. Trish woke up and we all went to where Cal was. Curious. He was holding some blow-up doll. Henry was laughing to.

"What's so funny?" Trish looked to Chloe and I and we shrugged our shoulders.

"Oh, it's Sully's friend. Muffin." Henry said along with Cal. We all looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

**Oh poor Sully. I feel bad for him. He doesn't even have Muffin with him. ******** I did like the ending though.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So, I got some bad news for you. I kinda bit off more then I can chew, so I'm going to take things one at a time. I'm only updating 1 story a lot. I WILL UPDATE THE OTHERS, but not very often. I'm really busy right now, with everything I am doing, the chapter amount I chose for my stories will go down, for the longer ones.

Here's the order I will go in.

**Order:**

**Who Is It?**

**Why? Edward, Why?**

**A Twist In The Story**

**Beaten**

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will update all of them at some point though. I won't leave you hanging...completely. I feel bad about all of this, and I am sorry. I will try to update as often as possible. Please, please, forgive me.

Jasperthewalkingchillpill


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I will try and update everyday, but I can't promise it. And before any death threats, Sully is a favorite character. YES he might die. Is it a high possibility? NO!**

**Ok,**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own. AND Andy and Jess come in THIS chapter. Sorry if you were confused...**

**Sully P.O.V. (See he's alive!)**

Ok, I admit, Booth throws a good punch. But, I would never give him the satisfaction of telling him. But, I'd rather it be me here, other then anyone else. If I die, (Which I'm pretty sure I will.) I want to do it in the place of someone else.

Wakefield walked in, whoo-friken-hoo. But this time he had a gun, lovely.

"You know, Sully? Right?" Ugh, jerk.

"Yes, Sully." Ok, shock factor. I can talk through the broken jaw and I can see through the blood, AND I'm coherent enough to listen, since I got whacked with the floor board. Go me!

"We were thinking, maybe we would kill you know. Your friends would still come looking for you. And we can trap them once they find your body." Crap. They need to live. They need to get Madison, Trish, Abby, and Chloe off the island.

"Fine. But, it won't work. You do know that? Plus you won't get the glory of killing me even slower. And more painful." And I was right. He wanted me to suffer, to beg for my life. He left after that.

**Jimmy P.O.V. (Because you know you want it.)**

"Come on. We all know Sully is dead by know. There's no point going to look for him. Wakefield will just murder everyone." I said. Abby, fell asleep after Cal brought up Muffin. She was on my lap right now, she deserved her sleep. She's been stressed out over her Dad's death. And everyone else's death, and the fact we still don't know who Wakefield's kid is.

"Ok, I love Abby like a sister know. But, do you really think she's the Sheriff's daughter? He could have been protecting her." Trish whispered. And Henry sighed.

"Ok, even if she is Wakefield's, does it matter? Do you think anything less of her now?" He asked of Trish. And he was right. Nothing is different, just the same beautiful Abby.

"Why? Henry, Why?" Trish was confused.

"Ok, Abby isn't Wakefield's kid. You want to know how I know this?" Before giving us any time to answer, we were to shocked anyway, he went on. "Because, I'm Wakefield and Sarah Mills daughter. And, no, I'm not proud of it."** (I couldn't think of anyone else. So I went with the show. And yes, I did like him as Wakefield's kid.)** Holy crap.

"WHAT?!?!" Abby had woken up. Great. "Your my half-brother?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm not a killer, Ok? I'm not like my _Father_." He sneered the word. "I hate him. Even if I didn't know at the time, he hung m Mom from a tree. He deserves to be in the same place."

"Henry. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Trish kept repeating. Henry stared at her, his eyes filled with pain. And now that I look somewhere else with Abby, Chloe is on the ground, Cal was holding her. She passed out. Trish ran out of the room, and Henry chased after. I knew in all of our minds, we were all remembering this, if Trish dies. All except for Abby. She was close to hysterics.

"Abby, hey. What's wrong?" Ok, stupidest question ever.

"Jimmy. Why? Why, Henry? He's too good for all of this. He is Wakefield's son. Why him? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ok, I understand that one.

"Abby, they didn't want to scare you. Sheriff Mills and I agreed it was best not to tell anyone." Henry said as a sad, sad, Trish slinked in.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me earlier? When the killings started." She reasoned with him. She stood up, and so did I.

"Abby. Come on. Everyone who knew about Wakefield wanted it to be a sick prank. And when we did find out, for sure. How was I supposed to. Everything you, and I, feared was coming back to haunt you. I couldn't tell you, even if you didn't know I did. And once the journal came up? I couldn't tell anyone because I would be ruled as the killer. And I'm not.

"I found out from a will! A will. That I was your half-brother. And it made sense. But once I looked into it, it didn't. I was the kid of a serial killer. After that, I went to Uncle Marty. He said that it best be left unsaid. Well, you know me. I researched until I was repulsed by everything. I have another brother. I don't know who, but I have a twin. And, I have no clue who he is, Just that it's a he.

"Honestly, I don't want to find him. What if he's like my Dad? But, I did meet him. And I talked to him. I didn't know he was my Dad. I just knew he was Wakefield. So I tried to keep him talking. I didn't want to be murdered. And he told me I would see him again. I didn't think much of it. Until I figured out that was my Dad. Now...it's all my fault. I'm the reason the killing started." He finished. He looked down, ashamed.

"Henry. No your not. We both are." Abby said. She had sat down. I felt better standing up.....

"Abby. None of this is your fault." I said as I walked over to her, and caresses her cheek. She looked down, pursing her lips.

Suddenly there was a scream, from Madison. CRAP! Once we made it there, Booth had already escaped and Madison had a knife in her head. And on the wall, written in her blood, was an inscription.

'_Just keep guessing. We still have him.'_

"Well, I'm tired of the blood on the wall." Chloe said from behind me, in the arms of Cal. Trish was crying, as far away from Henry as possible. Abby was in a corner with Henry, they were talking about something, I the closest to them, couldn't hear.

"I-I-," Trish was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Crap what should we do." I whispered loud enough only we could hear.

"Uh, I think we should answer it. I doubt they would kill us this way." Cal whispered. He has a point. We looked at each other, and I grabbed a gun. I walked slowly to the front door.

"Who is it?" I bellowed. No answer. "WHO IS IT?!?" I screamed even louder. "IF YOU DON'T TELL US I WILL SHOOT! WHO IS IT?!?" Ok, bad plan Cal. We are the only ones on the island.

"Uh. It's Jess. And my son, Andy." Oh. I knew them. They were a couple of locals who went down too the marina almost everyday. I walked forward, gun still pointed at them, and opened the door. "JIMMY!" She screamed and practically killed me with her hug. Andy wandered in. Cal looked down at the two year old and shrugged.

"Jimmy. Who is that?" Abby asked in her _Don't bug me or I will torture you _tone. I can't blame her. I was on the floor with a girl, who was smiling wider then anyone should.

"Uh." I looked at our position, tangled together on the floor, and quickly got up. Abby nodded. "This is Jess and her two year old, Andy."

I spent the rest of the day getting death glares from Abby as Cal explained everything to her. She knew who Henry was so when she heard the latest news on him, she passed out, screamed, and never went close to him again. Her father was one of the men killed in the rampage, and her mother during the fire.

"So, how are you alive? We saw the explosion." Cal asked.

"Oh, ask anyone. I'm always late."

And with that I left. If I didn't Abby might decide Wakefield was to slow and, murder me in my sleep.

**Ok. There it is. Please review.**

**Why I killed Madison: Ok, she was a creepy girl anyways. Her being on an island where people are dying would just make it worse. And both her parents died. I know for a fact I would get WORSE not BETTER after that. And Madison wasn't a favorite of mine either.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Ugh, I'm really hungry. BUT I wrote this for you. I already planned out what happens in this chapter, so I know I will get REALLY sad writing it. : (**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.**

Sully's P.O.V.

I can't handle it anymore. I can barley hold on. I can feel my grip loosening. _NO! _I want to shout, but I can't find the strength. I can barley keep my eyes open. All I wanted was to get off the island and start over. I wanted to start my life over. And know? I can tell that won't happen. At least I saved someone's life. Maybe more. I gave the greatest gift available. My life. I really hope Chloe and Cal live a good life. They deserve it. And Trish and Henry. I hope they grow old together. And, hell, while I'm at it I hope Abby and Jimmy get off the island, Abby has seen to much blood on the island. And even if all of this is about her it's not her fault.

I'm still slipping. Although I hear someone in my ear. It sounds like Henry. It can't be. They aren't stupid enough to come looking for me.

Henry's P.O.V. (About an hour before Sully's P.O.V.)

I told them. They deserved to know. I'm Wakefield's kid. Abby is my half-sister. But Trish can't even look at me. How am I supposed to be with her if she can't look at me? I'm not the monster my Dad is. Abby understands, I think. She was prepared for it to be her. She knew it could be her going through this. She knew.

"We need to find Sully." Trish whispered, looking out the window.

"Trish is right; I think he's in the tunnels. He has to be." The only hiding spot on the island.

"We should all look for him." Abby added.

"No. We should leave him. It's a trap. Wakefield already killed him and he's just waiting for us." Jess, the new girl, said.

"We should at least look for him. I'm not afraid, unlike some people." Abby stared at her. I never knew Abby was the jealous type.

"Fine, sorry that you have a death wish." Jess said, trying to win the argument. A lost cause with Abby here.

"GIRLS!" Jimmy shouted. Yeah, I can't blame him.

"I'll go." I said.

"Me too." Abby took a gun.

"I want to go." Trish whispered.

"Trish, you don't have to…." I trailed off.

"I want to." She turned and gave me a smile. That right there made my day.

"I'm going." Chloe said. We left once Cal was done with Chloe, and went to the church. From there we went into the tunnels. No noise at all. It was hopeless. Until we heard the faintness of groans. We ran to where the noise came from.

"Trish and Abby, stay by the door. Shoot if anyone comes." Chloe and I went inside. On the floor was a lump. It was so contorted it didn't look like a body anymore. It was covered in blood. Everywhere I looked he was bleeding. Sully's a fighter. No doubt about that, anymore. Chloe dropped her flashlight and I put my hand over her mouth before she could scream. I ran to his side and checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I kept whispering words to him. They meant nothing. Until he said something.

"Go." I'm not sure if he even said it. It was so quiet. And that must of took all his energy. But he kept talking. "Booth. Son. Bad. Go. Me. Trap." He mumbled. I didn't listen. I ripped off my shirt **(AN: Sigh)** and ripped it into pieces. I put the cloth over the bad wounds, and hoped it helped. A shot came from outside. Shit! Chloe grabbed our guns ran outside and I heard more shots. I picked Sully up an walked to the door. Chloe was pissed as hell and some figure was on the ground. Turns out it was a bag. Wakefield got away.

"Don't worry. I put a few bullets in him first." Chloe said. Trish and Abby gasped at Sully. And we ran to the Sheriff's house. The entire way Sully moved his lips but nothing came out. I made a few words out. 'Love' was one. Another was 'You and Abby'. And the last one was 'She a killer', that one scared me to no end. Once we got inside Jess was crying on the floor next to a tiny body. Chloe let out the scream she was holding in. And Cal started cursing once he saw Sully. We all followed Cal has he screamed out orders to us. He checked Sully's pulse again. He was still going. Cal threw a bucket of water on him. The blood was washed away. Now I could really see the wounds. He had cuts all over his body. His head had at least ten bumps. Almost every bone was broken, and there were some bullet wounds. Wakefield wanted to kill him slowly. And the truth is, Sully only has moments left. I put the blankets around him, careful to Cal's hands. Cal removed the bullets as fast as humanly possible. Maybe faster, I kept him awake.

"Sully, Sully! You have to stay awake. If you don't you will never see Muffin again." That seemed to excite him.

"MUFFIN!" He said as loud as he could.

"ABBY! Get Muffin." I told my sister.

"MUFFIN! Muffin, Muffin, Muffin." He repeated his 'friends' name. Abby came in with the blow-up doll.

"Thanks." I grabbed her and put her next to Sully. He hugged her and started to whisper things again. Things I really shouldn't say. I looked over to Cal and he rolled his eyes, and mumbled 'That's Sully.'.

Once Cal was done, Sully was allowed to rest. Cal stayed there to make sure he kept breathing, Sully fell asleep with Muffin in his arms. I went to talk to Trish.

while I went to talk to Trish.

"I love you Trish. I love you so much. And I am not my Father. I want you to know that. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you. Forever and Always." I looked down to her. She laughed.

"What? Are you setting up for a Taylor Swift song?" And I laughed with her.

"No, I will always be here. And if I was, it wouldn't be that one."

"I love you to Henry. Like you said, Forever and Always." She looked at me. Then she gently put her lips on mine. It kinda went on from there.

"Whoa! Ah, I'll pretend I never saw that." Chloe said. She turned around and fled. I looked down at Trish and laughed. She soon joined. We got up and walked to where Sully was. He looked better, but no where close to good. Trish left and I followed. I saw Abby and Jimmy on the couch, kissing. That was nice. No Jess to be seen. I looked for her and it turns out she was by Cal and Chloe, looking at Sully (And Muffin) completely disgusted. She didn't approve of Muffin apparently….

I really hope we don't lose someone else. I can't handle anymore deaths. I really can't.

**So, that is it. Ok, who cried at the Sully parts? (Raises hand) I know I did. Maybe that's because I'm so lame. Oh, and you should listen to Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. I love that song. I might have been listing to it at the TrishxHenry part….I'll put a link for the song on my profile.**

**Jasperthewalkingchillpill**

**P.S. Please Review. PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo hoo! Second update in one day! So, I'm still recovering from the Sully parts. Which means he might be in this chapter more then he really should….**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Harper's Island.**

**Sully's P.O.V.**

Ow! Everything hurt. Gee, I wonder why? If I see Wakefield I will shoot his ass off. And then I will repeat the process with Booth. Yeah, good plan. There was one thing, some crazy chick was staring at me and Muffin. I got really pissed after about five minutes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I said. My voice was to quiet for my liking. She scowled. I remembered my promise I made in that hell hole. If I ever get out, I'm going to be a better person. "Sorry. But seriously. Muffin is self-conscious." She laughed, rolled her eyes and left. "Cal?" I asked, slightly louder. But that took a lot of my strength away.

"Sully, don't strain yourself. But, yes? What do you want?" Ugh, all this doctor crap is annoying.

"What's up with her?" I said, pointing with my eyes to where the girl walked out.

"That's Jess, Jimmy's friend." Chloe laughed behind him. Cal must have seen my confusion. "Abby." Ok, I get it now, Abby was a little jealous. "She had a son, Andy. He was two years old. Wakefield got him, right before you got here. Poor boy was shot, in the head." Cal looked down. Great, I pissed off a women who just lost her son. Smooth, Sully. Real smooth.

"Can you get her for me?" I asked, he was shocked. This wasn't my usual behavior. "Oh and Cal, Chloe? I'm sorry. I owe you both so much. You especially Cal." They were both momentarily shocked. Chloe left to get Jess and Cal kept up his routine check-up. Chloe walked in with Jess and left with Cal.

"What?" She said. Bluntly, at least she didn't dwell.

"I'm sorry." I replied, and I was. And not just because of her kid. Ok, what is happening to me? The Sully I know just did a 180.

"I don't need your pity." Her voice got all defensive. Yeah, I get what she's saying though.

"I don't pity you. The same thing is happening to me. I lost Malcolm, Danny, Booth wait Booth doesn't count, Beth, Nikki-," She cut me off. And I know, Nikki was someone I just met but she gave me an awesome kiss!

"Ok! I get it." She didn't want to know all the names. I started to get dizzy from talking to much I think.

"Cal…get Cal." Now it was really kicking in. I couldn't see anything and my head felt like it was being pressed together. I was gasping for air but nothing made it to my lungs.

"CAL!" She screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

"Sully! Can you hear me?" That British accent was in my ear.

"Dizzy. Air. Head." I tried to say the words, but only soft mumbles came out.

"Chloe, CPR!" Chloe rushed over and did CPR on me. As long as it's not Cal. The door was filling with shapes, I couldn't make out. They opened up and one ran in-between them, then they closed again. My eyes went into the back of my head and there was another scream. I felt two fingers on my neck and all I wanted was to get out of this extreme pain. I want to die. I want an end to all the suffering.

"SULLY!?!" Chloe's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. I groaned, speaking was out of the question. But me being, well, me I tried.

"Wha? I hurt." And I sound like a five year old. But apparently I succeeded. I made a noise other then moans and groans.

"Yes, that's very good Sully. What hurts?" Cal's voice came from a dark figure above me. So obviously my eyes went back to there former position.

"Everything." I said, the complete truth.

"Ok, Sully. This may seem hard but you have to stay awake. You cannot fall asleep. If you do you WILL die." Falling asleep sounded better and better.

"But, it hurts." I whimpered.

"I know Sully, I know. Just stay awake. Danny wouldn't want you to give up." Cal reasoned with me. Danny wouldn't, either. Danny would keep fighting for me. And Danny was the closest thing to family I have. Once my parents split up, I never really talked to them. Danny was always there, like a brother.

"Danny." I agreed. I stayed up trough everything. I came real close to falling asleep once, but I didn't. While Cal worked, Chloe stood to the left of me and Henry to the right. I could only tell because of their voices. It hurt…a lot. It was like I was back with Wakefield. I'm sure I screamed a bunch. I always tried not to scream around Wakefield or Booth. I wasn't giving them the satisfaction. When Cal started to finish, he examined my head and I heard a gasp. It was when they pushed back my overgrown hair. Oh, yeah. I remember something about that.

_Flashback_

_Wakefield came back with the knife after he had talked of killing me. He looked at me and smiled. This won't be pleasant. He walked towards me like a lion hunting it's prey and lifted the knife in the air, He brought it down with one swift motion. He's going after my head. He really will kill me this time. But instead he moved it last minute and chopped my left ear off. I remember the pain and the blood. But mostly I remember sorrow. For he had not gotten my head._

_End Flashback_

All I wanted then was for the pain to be over. But at the same time, I wanted to help save everyone else. More screaming. I think I passed out then.

**Abby P.O.V.**

Sully was sleeping. Cal said he should be alright…if we get off the island soon. I hope Sully lives. I mean, we grew close when he tried sleeping with me. He failed that mission, let me tell you. But at least he's keeping Jess with him. It's probably just sleep loss though.

We walked around the house, looking out the windows for signs of Wakefield or Booth when I heard the shots fired. We all rushed to Henry. The window was broken and Wakefield was staring at us bleeding in his right shoulder. I went outside, with my gun, and went next to him, by the bluffs. He smiled up at me. Henry came and stood next to me.

"If only Joel was here. Then it would be a family reunion. Well, of the living ones." He spoke. Booth?

"What does Booth have to do with this?" I asked and Henry groaned.

"Sully, he told me Booth was his son. He didn't know I was to." Henry said. Wakefield laughed.

"You both look at little like your mother. But Abby you look just like her." He started at me.

"Chloe, get Sully." I asked of the blond right next to me. She ran off to get him. Wakefield laughed.

:You can't get me that easy." He stood up and jumped off the bluffs. Henry and I looked at each other and walked over to the side. After a few minutes of being down there, Chloe and Cal emerged with Sully. Henry found a limp body and we poked Wakefield with a stick.

"I feel better if we shoot him." Chloe piped up. I quickly agreed with a nod of my head and handed the gun to Sully. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"You deserve it." I stated simply. He rolled his eyes and shot Wakefield twice. Henry ran up and took his pulse.

"He's dead. Wakefield is dead." He announced. Chloe dropped Sully's feet, which I picked up as fast as I could, and she kissed Cal. Until Sully coughed. Well his head was right under them. Chloe backed away and ran up a path followed by Henry. Cal and I took Sully carefully up the path. Sully looked at me and mouthed the words _'Thank you.' _And I just nodded. He really didn't need to thank me. Sully deserved to shoot him.

We got to the house and all I was thinking was, _Booth. We still have 'Booth.'_.

**Ok, there is only two or three more chapters to this story. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Oh and before I end this chapter I didn't cut Sully's ear off because I like Van Gough. I hate that guy, and his paintings. But that's my opinion not yours. You can like him if you want : )**

**Jasperthewalkingchillpill**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm sad. I really don't know why. Maybe because there is one chapter left. But this chapter (And the next) will be longer. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Henry P.O.V.**

I shot my father. Even if he's a murderer and it didn't kill him, I feel like him now. I feel like a killer. And I hate it. What if Trish thinks the same thing? What if she never looks at me? What if? Ok, now I was getting dramatic. But I deserved to be dramatic, right? I got to the house with Chloe next to me. She was still beaming. I had a grim look on my face, probably not a great way to look when a serial killer died. Sully, Abby, and Cal walked in. They moved him to a couch so he could hear the conversation.

"Wakefield's dead." I announced.

"WHAT?!? Really?" Trish's face lit up with a smile, which made me smile even more. I truly did love her.

"Yeah, Trish. It's true. But what about Booth?" Abby said from the corner.

"Abby's right. That sociopath is still out there." Chloe said, looking out a window. Sully raised his hand. This meant paper and a pencil. We discovered he could write just fine. I left to get it for him. I ran back into the room and gave him the supplies. He began writing. He gave me the paper and I read it out loud for him.

"Sully thinks," He rolled his eyes. He said I sounded like a therapist, I really don't know how. "That we should kill that…." I stared at him. "Sully. I am not saying these words out loud." He grumbled to himself and I gave him the paper back, if he wanted to say something later on.

"Couldn't we kill him? He's going to try and kill us at one point. If we stay here in a group it should be fine." Trish said. Sully began writing again. When he was done I read it for him.

"Sully agrees and wants Muffin." He smiled up at me. I ran to get her. Was it impossible for Sully to get over this thing? When I got back I handed Sully Muffin, and Jess snorted. Her first sound since she left Sully alone. What's going on with these to?!? One is in love with a blow-up doll, while the other won't talk unless with said person alone. They make a great couple don't you think?

"Who agrees with Trish, besides Sully." Everyone but Cal and I raised their hand. Six against two. "Henry, Cal what's your reason?" Abby looked at me, so I would go first.

"It's to dangerous. We should set up traps. That would be better." No, it really wouldn't. I just wanted Trish to be safe.

"Cal?" Abby looked towards him. Trish was staring at me, and now I was staring at her. Her eyes were full of confusion and sadness. It was something I hope to never see again. I want her to live a happy life, and put all of this in her past. But that's easier said then done.

"I agree with Henry. It's to dangerous." Cal said in a soft tone.

"So, were going with Trish's plan then. Because they just want to save their girls." Jimmy said. I could tell he wanted to save Abby. But he wanted Booth dead. Understandable.

"Yup." Abby said. She didn't care if Jimmy wanted to protect her or not. She just wanted Booth gone. But that works for them. They both lost something close to them. I didn't know my real mother. Abby did. And Abby was sent away because of Wakefield. That was something Jimmy couldn't live without. Abby, he loved her, unconditionally. Sully again started writing. I grabbed it from him. However I did not read it out loud. I took the paper and put it in my pocket. I nodded and said "Of course." So low only Sully could hear me. He looked up grateful. I hoped I never had to do what he asked of me. But it was what he asked, and he was my best friend. I felt obligated. It was his last wish and I would do it for him.

We all stayed in the living room. Sully, Jess, and Chloe went to sleep. Trish, Abby, Jimmy, and I were up and waiting for any sign of movement until around 6:00am. When the rest woke up. Abby, Jimmy, and Trish went to sleep why I stayed up. I didn't want to sleep. And I couldn't every time I closed my eyes I would see all the dead bodies, or Wakefield, or Booth. So I stayed up.

Hours and hours passed. I watched the people awake fall asleep. And wake up. And fall asleep again. I hadn't slept for days. And I really couldn't take it anymore.

"Honey? Babe, you need some rest. Go to sleep. It's ok." Trish rubbed soothing circles in my back. But it wasn't ok. If I fell asleep, I couldn't keep my promise to Sully. So I didn't sleep. Another day passed. Nothing. That night it all changed.

We woke everyone up. The footsteps grew louder and louder. As I shook Sully awake, I nodded at him. A signal about his note. We all grabbed a gun, even Sully. As we heard the footsteps retreat. We all talked at once.

"Sully, I'm going to miss you!" Jess screamed.

"JESS! GET OUT!" Sully screamed at a loud level. I wonder if he would pass out.

"Jimmy! I'm so sorry Jimmy! I wanted to write you everyday." Abby shouted.

"ABBY! I'm sorry, I blamed you for everything! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU!" Jimmy screamed out.

"Chloe? Baby, oh Baby. I wish I could give you the wedding of your dreams. I LOVE YOU!" Cal proclaimed.

"CAL! CAL! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! WE WERE ALREADY MARRIED IN MY MIND!" Chloe screamed you could hear the tears in her voice.

"TRISH! I LOVE YOU! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL!" I screamed over everyone. Trish had to know. She had to know, it was my goal to get her back with me. But we don't have that amount of time.

"HENRY! I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FATHER IS! I LOVE _YOU_! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE!" She screamed right back. I was so happy I almost forgot about the promise I made Sully. I leaped across the room to Jess. I pushed her out a window. Just as the explosion happened. I thought about the note.

_Henry,_

_Please keep Jess safe. Get her out when I can't protect her. She has to live._

_Get her out even if it means leaving me behind. I don't know what Booth is planning, but I know_

_It isn't good._

_Thanks,_

_Your Best Man_

_Sully_

I hope she lives. For Sully's sake. Even if we are dying, you never know.

**Jess P.O.V.**

Henry pushed me out a window last minute. Sully must have done this. In the note he gave Henry. The one he didn't read out loud. I ran as fast as I could to where Booth left. I was finishing this. For Sully. I ran and ran. The branches of trees scraped against me. There were rips in my jeans and all over. My hair would get caught on some but I kept running. I jumped over roots and fallen trees, under deformed trees. I finally saw my target. He was walking back turned. He didn't know I was there yet. I noticed he wasn't carrying a weapon.

"IDIOT! TURN AROUND!" I screamed, not the smartest of things.

"What? A survivor?" He seemed dumbfounded. He thought everyone was dead.

"You killed my family! WHY?" I asked, I had to know before I pulled the trigger.

"Because, Abby wanted it this way. She told Wakefield himself. When she was a little girl a man came to the island. He found her. Asked who she was, when she said Sarah Mills kid, he got mad. He asked what she would do if her parents weren't there. She said she would be the happiest kid on earth." Ok, Wakefield is a freak! He's a sick sick man. "So, really he's just fulfilling a little girls wishes." Right as I was about to reply to the new information, Henry Dunn/Wakefield/Mills jumped out of the bushes and strangled Booth. Booth put up a fight. I could see Henry was starting to lose. I walked over and shot him in the head the second I had a clear shot.

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be dead." They were supposed to be dead.

"Chloe dragged our butts out. She was farthest away from the blast. It didn't hurt her much." He said. Then they came out of the bushes. First Trish, who ran into Henry's arms. Then Abby and Jimmy, holding hands. And finally Cal and Chloe with Sully. The second he saw me his face light up and so did mine.

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

As we walked to the harbor, Cal and I talked. He wanted to give me the wedding of the century. He wanted to meet his family. He gave me yet another idea for what to do when we get home. So far I have liked all of them. Sully groaned for the millionth time. It was boring for him. I get that part, but it was still a shock for me to see him with Jess. Last time I saw them they were fighting….That's Sully for you. Maybe he has found the right one. That would be nice. Boy needs SOMEONE to tie him down. He still acts like the foolish frat brother he is. He never seems to grow up.

We were at the harbor now. Jimmy, Abby, and Henry were looking for a ship. Jimmy had a flare in his hand. Henry shouted he saw one. We all looked over and Jimmy set off the flare. We watched hopeful. The ship started slowly getting bigger. It came up and the boat was built to fit two in the back. Just our luck.

"Sir? Can some of us use your boat? I'm sorry but we just barley escaped." Jimmy pleaded.

"No. But you can use my radio." He said.

"Yes! That would be perfect. Thank you so much, Sir." Jimmy took the man's radio and talked to the local coast guard. I tuned him out so I could start kissing My Cal. Cal seemed to have the same thought because he turned and started kissing me before I had a hope of telling him not to. Not that I would ever say no to Cal. After a couple of minutes Jimmy turned around and he was beaming.

"The Coat Guard should be here in an hour or two!" Jimmy said. We would have cheered but we were out of energy.

"WAIT! We have to go get the bodies!" Abby said. Everyone was in agreement. A group went to The Cannery where the truck of bodies was parked. Abby got in and we followed as she drove at a human speed. So we could keep up.

When we got back, the boat was just coming into sight. A tiny speck on the ocean. There were smiles everywhere. We were getting off. Suddenly I thought of the bodies that would go home, empty. I burst into tears.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Thinking of who won't go home." I said. They all seemed to get it from there. After a long silence, I could hear the engine of the boat. A few more minutes and we were being helped in the boat. They gave us real food and water. They gave all of us a blanket to share and we would finally be able to leave this awful place. The boat pulled us all away and I just cuddled up into Cal's chest.

We got off the boat and we were allowed to shower and change into clothes they had. They questioned each one of us and that was that. We moved on with our lives. We will always stay close though. We all decided we would move to the same place. And of course get therapy. Know we just had to decide where.

**Ok. One more chapter left! Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be an epilogue. I can't wait to write it! So I will see ya then!**

**Jasperthewalkingchillpill**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter! It's set two years later. Review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harper's Island.**

**Jimmy P.O.V.**

We all decided to settle down in Portland, Oregon. So we were somewhat close to Harper's Island. But not to close. Abby and I got married one year ago tomorrow. We have one kid, Ann Marie. She is three months old, and looks just like her Abby. We have some guests today. The survivors, all of us are glad to be done with Therapy. It never did us much good anyways.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door to get it. Cal and Chloe came in with their two kids. Cal kept his promise to Chloe and gave her the wedding of the century. Right after the honeymoon Chloe announced she was pregnant. She had a son, named Carter. And later a daughter, named Carly. Needless to say, they kept the 'C' theme. Chloe was one month pregnant right now. Carter was in Cal's arms while Carly was sleeping in Chloe's arms. They walked in and Carter stared up at me with a big smile. I smiled back as Abby came out.

"Hey! How are you guys?" She asked as they walked in. I shut the door behind them and Chloe gave Abby and I a one-armed hug. Cal repeated and replied to Abby's question.

"Oh, we've been fine! Carter and Carly have kept us busy." He said with a smile.

"I bet! Ann Marie has kept us quite busy." Abby smiled. I couldn't help but smiling too.

"Where is Ann Marie?" Chloe asked.

"She's asleep." Abby said looking towards the nursery. "She's been asleep for all of 30 minutes. Which means she will wake up crying in about five minutes." Abby laughed.

"So, when are Henry, Trish, Sully, and Jess coming?" Cal asked me.

"They should be here any minute now." As if on cue a car came around the corner. Henry waved from the passenger seat. Trish never let Henry drive her car. They pulled into the driveway and Henry helped Trish up. They had finally gotten married a couple months ago. The first year they would cry when anything related to weddings were brought up. Trish was five moths pregnant and they couldn't wait.

A police cruiser pulled up behind them. Jess had a job has a local police officer after we got off the island. Sully stepped out and sighed. From experience I can say Jess drives like a maniac. Very fast, is her style. Sully walked up with Jess right behind. When ever we see him, all of us are reminded how much of a miracle he is. When we got to Seattle Sully was rushed to the ER. He was there for about seven hours while they operated. After that he was placed in the ICU. He almost died bout six times. The doctors are still shocked he's alive, and doing so well. He still goes to physical therapy but none of us thought he would recover this fast. Jess and Sully were getting married within a matter of months. Not a single one of us could have guessed they would be husband and wife. We thought she was just another fling, of his. But we were all wrong.

They came in and we walked to the living room. Cal, Chloe, Carly, and Carter were snuggled up on the couch and Abby was sitting on the floor. I sat down next to Abby. Sully and Jess took the loveseat. Trish was on the chair with Henry at her feet.

"So? Anything new?" Henry asked.

"Well....I do have a little announcement." Abby said. Looking at me. "I just found out this morning. I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

"Really? That's great Abby!" Trish said, full of excitement.

"Abby, I'm real happy for you!" Chloe said.

"Congrats, little sister!" Sully had never stopped calling her that. I guess there relationship is more that way. I didn't say anything. I just sat there smiling like a complete idiot.

"On other news...Jess was mean to me." Sully said pouting. Jess laughed at this.

"What did she do?" Cal asked.

"SHE DEFLTED MUFFIN!" Sully screamed. The room was instantly filled with laughter. "It's not funny. Because she threw her in the trash." He said, laughing a little. Jess rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"I got a promotion at work yesterday." Henry smiled. He worked for a restaurant downtown.

"That's good!" Cal replied. He worked as an M.E. for the local area. Chloe had her own clothing line. Trish was working part-time at the elementary school. Sully was unemployed because he didn't want to work yet, because he thought physical therapy would get in his way. I worked at a local fish restaurant. And Abby was a stay-at-home Mom.

"Yeah, that's great Henry!" Abby said. We stayed up all night talking. In the back of our minds we were all thinking about who we wished was here, talking with us. I knew who we would all bring back if only one person. Henry, would choose J.D.. Trish would choose her Father. Sully would choose Danny. Jess would choose Andy. Chloe would choose Beth. Cal was a mystery, since he really didn't know anyone. Abby would choose her Dad. And I would choose Shane.

The End.

**I know I said it would be long, but I couldn't think of anything else to type! Tell me what you thought of my story! And I will read your story if you ask! Please, please, please review!**


End file.
